the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ferocious One
The Ferocious One was the Archsepton of the Free City of Pentos, and the head of the Faith Militant and the sect of the Faith of the Seven located in Essos. Formerly going by the name of Ser Perceon Hightower, he was the son of the late Lord and Lady Gregor Hightower and Alicent Vyrwel of Oldtown, the younger brother of the late Ser Uthor Hightower, and the elder brother of Lord Theodan Hightower of Warrior's Rest. His reign as Archsepton ended in 390 AC, with his death and the seizure of the holy city by the Triarchy of the Three Daughters. Appearance Tall and muscular, the Archsepton was the picture of the ideal knight, constantly dressed in simple yet well-crafted armour. Whilst his hair was often covered by a helm, when free it was a pale gold, often held close to his head by a thin silver band that has been worn by every Archsepton since the Sparrow, in place of the ornate crystal crown of the High Septon. The Ferocious One’s face was scarred in many places, the symbol of battle in the name of the Seven proudly displayed to the world. Biography Faith in His Fury The man known now as The Ferocious One was born Perceon Hightower in 360 AC, the second son of the Lord of Oldtown, Gregor Hightower. House Hightower’s proximity to the Citadel, Westeros’ centre of learning, and the Starry Sept, the second greatest religious site in the Seven Kingdoms, meant that Perceon was afforded a grand education. For his first nine years, the young boy received a king’s education, one that the heirs to the Great Houses of Westeros would envy. Whilst he studied at the Citadel and displayed great skill as a scholar, Perceon expressed no interest in becoming a Maester, no matter how astute he was. No, his plans were to train as a knight, enter his father’s service, or mayhaps the king’s, marry a noble lady, receive a nice parcel of land, and raise his children there. His time learning in Oldtown opened his eyes to more than just academia, however, with the High Tower’s Septon teaching him the ins and outs of the Faith of the Seven, lessons he listened to intently. However, whilst deeply interested, his piety did not extend to an interest in becoming a Septon. No, he would be a knight, a pious and honourable knight, and a faithful husband. Whilst he studied at the Citadel, Perceon served as his father’s page, seeing Lord Hightower as one of the great knights he idealised. Whether the Lord of Oldtown was everything his son said he was is uncertain, but in the eyes of the young boy, he was equal to Ser Serwyn of the Mirror Shield, to Ser Galladon of Morne, and to Ser Jaime Lannister. However, as one of the realm’s preeminent lords, Perceon’s father did not have the time to train him, and so at the age of nine, the young boy was sent to Longtable, to squire under Lord Grandon Merryweather. Lord Grandon was a competent swordsman, and from the moment his squire arrived, he began to teach. Every action was a lesson, and every lesson was long. For hours, the young boy and the Lord of Longtable would practice together in the training yard, as Grandon’s granddaughter watched intently, studying Perceon’s movements. Within a year, however, a pall fell over the town of Longtable. Grandon’s sons, Ser Gilbar and Ser Dercin, had been slain in a brutal fight with a bandit group. Around him, the world that had become reality in Longtable crumbled, the happy atmosphere descending into mourning. Where Lord Grandon was able to push through and continue training his squire, other members of the house were not so strong. When he was not training Perceon spent a large amount of time with the other children at Longtable, most of whom were younger than him, including the young Breonna Merryweather, who had recently become the heir to the hold after her father’s passing. To assist the young girl, the Hightower spent a lot of his time praying, partially to comfort Breonna, and partially out of a hope that it would dosomething. Midway through one of his prayer sessions, two years after the catastrophe, Lord Grandon interrupted his squire, informing him that the bandits had returned and that they were to be put down immediately. Perceon broke from his prayer after a short thanks to the Seven, and left alongside his knightly master, sword in hand, and a recently-obtained pendant of a seven-pointed-star around his neck. Within the day, the Merryweather party had discovered the bandits’ camp, and after a night of rest, they moved to engage. Alongside Lord Grandon, the squire joined the footmen, and fought tooth-and-nail against the bandits, proving that he had done more than pay attention to his lessons - he had revelled in them. Lord Merryweather’s knights commented that they had never seen such righteous fervour in a boy, or such skill with swords. It was noted that as Perceon plunged his sword into the chest of one of the bandit’s lieutenants, he whispered into his ear, before stepping back. Perceon’s return to Longtable was a glorious one, and whilst she was still not fully recovered from her bereavement, Breonna Merryweather gave her first smile in years to the young Hightower, a fact that is still whispered around Longtable in the present day. For the next six years, no more tragedies occurred, and Perceon was able to return to his normal schedule, training with Lord Grandon, more advanced studies with the castle’s Maester, and, since the fight with the bandits, theological studies and debates with the Septon, learning the ways of the Faith. However, Perceon was still determined that he would not become a man of the Faith. For sure, he would be a godly man, but he would not be a man of the gods, swearing his life away in service to the Seven. No Septon was allowed to bear steel, since the exile of the High Sparrow, and the return of Maegor’s Laws, and Perceon loved swords and combat more than he loved prayer. And so, for the time between his twelfth and his eighteenth year, Perceon trained and fought fiercely. He was a strong duelist, and often able to move his hands in a way that disarmed and distracted his opponents. In the eight years he spent at Longtable as a squire, the Hightower changed, as a man, and as a warrior. He had taken to wearing his pendant at all times, oft hanging over his bare chest in the training yard, and often read passages from The Seven-Pointed Star between lessons, occasionally to Breonna, who had taken to following him around and ogling him whilst training, an activity that made up most of the day. In 378 AC, after eight years of training, Lord Grandon summoned the squire to the Sept, and bid him kneel. Whilst the Lord of Longtable intended to knight him there and then, Perceon refused, wishing to stand vigil before the Seven. Honouring his request, Merryweather placed a newly-forged sword in the Warrior’s hands, and newly crafted armour at his feet. Before the statue, the Hightower began to whisper prayers and recite passages from The Seven-Pointed Star, left alone in the Sept as the sun’s rays began to change their direction, and soon enough disappear altogether. When the morning came, Perceon removed his boots, and walked from the Sept to the lord’s hall where Lord Grandon waited. Kneeling before the Lord of Longtable, the young man felt the seven oils be poured upon his forehead, and a sword tap his shoulders. Grandon began saying the knightly oath, his squire repeating it after him. Soon enough, the boy who had knelt down before the Lord Merryweather stood, as Ser Perceon Hightower. Upon his rise, Grandon raised his hand, and thanked his former squire for his loyal service, and his assistance in destroying the bandits who slew his son. In return Grandon promised him the hand of his granddaughter, Breonna. Perceon raised an objection over the age difference between the two, but the Lord of Longtable assured him that this was Breonna’s idea, and if her wishes would change, she would not be forced into it. After their discussion, Perceon was handed a letter, sealed with the sigil of House Hightower of Oldtown. Inside, Lord Hightower requested his presence in the city, to assume the recently vacated position of Master-at-Arms, as Lord Grandon had extolled his martial prowess. Conflicted, the Hightower retreated to the Sept, and prayed for six hours, consulting the Septon for advice. Soon enough, he emerged, and declared that he would be departing Longtable for his home, thanking Lord Merryweather for his tutelage. Grandon embraced him and bid him farewell, before the newly-made knight left to pack. On his way to his quarters, Perceon was confronted by Breonna, who had overheard his discussion with her grandfather. He confirmed her fears that he was leaving, but promised that he would return when possible, and that they would be wedded eventually. Comforted by that, yet still bitter, Breonna allowed Perceon to leave, and within the hour he departed the castle, riding south to his home. A Broken Promise His return to Oldtown was a glorious one, his father and his brothers leading a welcoming party. Embracing every member of his family, Perceon quickly assumed his duties as Master-at-Arms, training the squires and pages of many of House Hightower’s vassal houses. In that position, he served faithfully and effectively for three years, imparting his knowledge of combat to a younger generation. But, something lingered in his mind. For all of his martial skill, for all of his faith, he felt uncertain. In the future, he was to marry, but he could not be sure that he would be a suitable husband. Breonna deserved someone of her age, not a knight five years older, a man who would likely fall in a war. And war came sooner than expected. Lord Brynden Baelish assembled Lord Arryn, Lord Tully, the High Septon, and Perceon’s father at Harrenhal, holding a council to discuss King Edmund’s refusal of the Faith Militant’s return. Perceon accompanied his father, and bore witness to the declaration of Brynden Baelish as the true Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. The Lord of Harrenhal was a faithful man, and the second son of Lord Hightower believed that he would be the salvation of Westeros. After the council, Brynden rallied an army of Valemen and Rivermen at Harrenhal, whilst Lord Hightower returned to Oldtown to assemble his bannermen and any Reachmen wishing to serve the true King of Westeros. Perceon, however, stayed with King Brynden, swearing his sword to him as a knight. His intention, however, was to escape. At the King’s castle, Perceon began to pen a letter. Its contents were grim, and it declared his intention to join the Faith Militant, and his lack of faith in his ability as a husband and father. Two copies were written, one that would be kept safe by the man himself, and one that would be sent, by raven, to Longtable. As soon as the letter flew south, Perceon joined Brynden on the march to Darry to meet with King Edmund’s forces, and would never see the reply to his letter - if there ever was one. At the battle of Darry, the second son of Lord Hightower proved that his skill with swords was not just useful in duels. With great skill, the knight cut through swathes of men, armoured in fine castle-forged plate. By the end of the battle, his grey tabard bearing his house’s sigil was dyed a deep crimson, and he knew that he had served his King. It was soon after the battle that news reached the main force from the northern Riverlands. House Stark and House Blackwood had begun the siege of the Twins, with soldiers on both sides of the castle. But, hope still remained. The Faith Militant and its fleet had arrived from Pentos, fresh and eager for battle. Asking King Brynden for permission to meet them and join them, he was met by a reply that gave him great faith. “Serve me, or serve the gods,” the rebel King said, “you serve our glorious cause either way.” And so, Perceon Hightower set out to the Faith’s camp, to both serve them, and to deliver King Brynden’s command, to assist the Knights of the Vale in breaking the siege of House Frey’s hold. Introducing himself as a knight in the service of the King, Perceon was brought before the Archsepton of Pentos, “The Diplomatic One,” a man in his late fifties. The Archsepton welcomed him, and accepted his request to join the Faith Militant, applauding his dedication to Brynden Baelish and to the Faith of the Seven. Having heard tales of Perceon’s skill, he was inducted into the Seven’s Shields, the Archsepton’s personal guard, to replace the recently deceased Ser Mandon Rollingford, who had perished on the journey over. Upon being introduced to his new brothers, he recognised a familiar face, that of Ser Willem Hightower, his uncle Arthur’s son, who had left for Pentos before the war. At the side of the Archsepton, Perceon joined the Faith Militant in their march to the Twins, meeting up with the Knights of the Vale on the way. Soon enough, they had reached House Frey’s castle, their outriders spotting the forces besieging the eastern castle. The Archsepton was not a fighting man, and so for the duration of the battle, Perceon fought beside the Grand Captain of the Warrior’s Sons, and his six brothers of the Seven’s Shields, but not his charge. The Battle of the Twins was a bloody one, with the men of the Poor Fellows surrounding the northern levies, and the Warrior’s Sons on their horses sweeping around the field, crashing through the enemy lines. It was a slaughter, and not one that ended with the enemy’s retreat. Prisoners, noble and common, were rounded up in the middle of the Faith Militant’s camp, and asked whether they kept the Faith of the Seven. If they did, they were set free, to return to their brothers in the North. If they did not, they were asked, with the threat of force, to throw off their old gods, and embrace the new. Whilst some did, and were kept in comfortable captivity, others stood stalwart. For them, the only salvation was death, and so the Diplomatic One decisively ordered their execution. Every knight of the Warrior’s Sons was assigned a captive, and they were permitted to slay them in whatever manner they wished. Some of his brothers took pleasure in their kill, tormenting their quarry as they bled out. Perceon, to his credit, did not. Before him, Styr Thenn, son of the Magnar of Karhold, knelt, glaring at his executor-to-be. Offering a prayer to the Mother and to the Stranger, the Hightower brought his sword through the man’s neck, ending his life in a moment. But, they would not have time to revel in their victory. As soon as the battle was over, a runner arrived from Harrenhal, bringing a message that the King requested their entire hosts at his castle, as the surrender of Lord Tully and the death of Lord Hightower had ruined his masterstroke. When word reached Perceon of the latter revelation, he was distraught. Lord Gregor had joined Brynden Baelish as he had faith, and yet he had been cut down far from his king, supposedly by Ironborn. Was that the reward for his loyalty, his piety? His brother Uthor had been slain as well, rumours said, leaving his younger brother Theodan to hold the position of Lord of Oldtown. And so, quickly, the army moved south, the greatly zealous of the Faith Militant emboldened by their slaughter. Upon reaching Harrenhal, Perceon felt a grim mood over the castle. This battle needed to be a victory, or their cause, their faith, would end beneath the tall black walls of Harren the Black’s cursed hold. When King Edmund Baelish arrived, the Diplomatic One attempted to negotiate on behalf of his King, with his only reply being an arrow loosed in his direction. Soon enough, the battle would begin, the last-ditch charge of Brynden Baelish inspiring hope in his followers. Even the Diplomatic One himself joined the battle, standing on the walls of the castle with the archers, using his skill with a bow to assist the Faith Militant. But it was not enough. King Brynden was captured by Lord Andar Royce, and as the King’s loyalists celebrated, the armies of the rebel King began to crumble and flee, Riverlords returning to their homes, whilst the Faith Militant retreated from the field in its entirety, riding east in dregs to their fleet, still stationed along the coast. Many of his brothers in the Seven’s Shields were slain in the battle, and the numbers of the Warrior’s Sons and the Poor Fellows were depleted heavily. But Perceon’s mind was far from his new brothers, instead focused on the fate of his old ones. Uthor was dead. Of that, he was certain. There was no use dwelling on that, although he would pray for his brother’s quick ascent into the heavens. Instead, he worried for his younger brother, Theodan. What would become of House Hightower, for their disloyalty? What of the other houses of the Reach who rose against House Tyrell and the King? Would he ever see them again? There was no time. Within two weeks of the Faith Militant’s flight from Harrenhal, they had boarded their ships, and set forth back to Pentos. For all of their trials in Westeros, the journey back to the Great Sept of the East was a calm one, save for a single, foolish pirate assault that was dispatched with ease. In just over a week, the Faith Militant had returned home, and Perceon Hightower had taken his first step into Pentos. As a member of the Seven’s Shields, he would spend the majority of his time at the side of the Archsepton, protecting him from threats and welcoming his guests. The Shield That Guards The Realms Of Gods For two months, Perceon served loyally, but distractedly, the thought of his brother overwhelming his mind, praying that he survived and still ruled in Oldtown. And the distinctly unwelcome thought of Breonna Merryweather came with it, knowing that Lord Grandon had thrown his lot in with Lord Tyrell - an understandable choice, but a regrettable one. But, his thoughts and worries, at least of his kin, were thrown to the wayside. In the last quarter of the three-hundred-and-eighty-third year after Aegon’s Conquest, the dating system that had become common in Pentos since the Sparrow’s War, Perceon served as the Archsepton’s guard as he greeted a selection of refugees from Westeros. When they reached the docks, the knight could not believe his eyes. Upon the sails that the refuge-seekers’ ships bore, the green hand and gold shield of House Chester was evident, but beside it, on a far larger ship, the flame-topped tower of House Hightower was emblazoned. And, stepping from the ship was Theodan Hightower, his brother, wearing the regalia of a lord of Westeros. Seeing his brother alive and well nearly made Perceon break from his position, but he was able to restrain himself, giving only a soft nod and a broad smile to his kinsman. The Archsepton, happy to see a faithful Westerosi man come east, welcomed Lord Hightower into the city, and expressed his intention to reward his house’s faith with a hold and incomes, in the form of Warrior’s Rest, a well-constructed Westerosi-style castle built upon the site of the Motley Manse, once held by the Brenyl Family before their flight from the city. Warrior’s Rest had been occupied by Arthur Hightower previously, as a steward, and so it stood to reason that the man’s lordly kin would assume control of the hold fully. With his brother’s return, Perceon felt himself worrying less about Westeros, fretting less about those he had left behind. Soon enough, his thoughts of his home were diminished further. In the months after his family’s arrival, another surprise guest found himself in Pentos. The man known as the Guide of the Lost, High Priest of Qohor, who had once been a faithful man of the Seven, and wished to return to his previous faith, and repented for his heresy and his sins. The Archsepton, ever diplomatic, accepted the petitioner’s request, and prepared to have him entered into the Poor Fellows, to serve as a begging brother. However, during the night before his induction, the Guide of the Lost was spirited away, and never seen again. The Diplomatic One placed Perceon in command of the investigation, where he often spent time in the Sunrise Town, the last place the man had been seen. However, whilst rumours were thrown at him often, he heard no conclusive evidence save for the fact that the man had been seen, in the company of others, before his disappearance. With the lack of evidence, the Diplomatic One called the investigation off, and Perceon returned to his side. The Guide of the Lost’s untimely demise did not sit right with the Seven’s Shield, and his honest confession made it unlikely that he would have come here as a spy, fleeing in the night after collecting the information that he had needed. And, the news of a new High Priest in Qohor meant that the man had never returned anywhere. But, any desire Perceon had to resume the investigation was quickly dispelled. Another guest had found his way to Pentos, but for the first time in the Hightower’s short service there, they were not seeking refuge. Instead, they were a traveller, and a diplomat. Aerion Targaryen, Dragon Prince of Braavos, had come south to the City of the Seven, to meet with the Archsepton. The prince was an honourable man, and seemed to be a strong swordsman, of an age with Perceon. During the Valyrian’s time in Pentos, the knight of the Warrior’s Sons gained a large amount of respect for the man, and swore an oath on his departure that one day, when he had the time, they would spar. Perceon also gained respect for the heir to Braavos’ younger brother, Viserion, who whilst not as confident and brash as his sibling, still had an air of honour about him. Perceon was sad to see the brothers and their party leave, but quickly resumed his duties as the Archsepton’s bodyguard, standing vigilant in the Great Sept of the East. And yet, as soon as normalcy returned to Pentos, it broke once more. Three-hundred-and-eighty-five years after the Conquest, another exile found his way to the City of the Seven, once more asking for refuge. But this exile was no rebel lord, no repentant sinner, but the exiled heir to the Seven Kingdoms, Prince Tristan Baelish. Before the Archsepton, the man explained his situation, the false claims made against him by the Hand of the King, Jon Stark. Whilst wary, the Diplomatic One granted the man a manor in the house, and allowed him to prove his use to the city. Perceon had met the Prince once before, at the battle of Harrenhal, but bore him no ill will. However, whilst the Prince and the Warrior’s Son had a cordial relationship, it was Baelish’s wife, Lysa Lannister, who truly endeared herself to him. Lady Lannister was deeply curious about the Faith of the East, and Perceon was all too happy to educate her, spending his free time teaching her about the intricacies of the Faith, and the differences to the Westerosi variety, including the position of the High Septon and the Archsepton. When not guarding the Diplomatic One with his life, the Seven’s Shield was often inseparable from the Baelish pair, so much so that those still wary of his fast elevation to the renowned order feared he would abandon the City of the Seven when Prince Tristan and his wife left, and in the particularly unsavoury parts of the Sunrise Town, rumours spread that Perceon and Lysa had been spotted in the back streets of the shanty town, on a private tryst away from her husband. However, these rumours, as known by most, if not all of the city’s population, and the majority of those in the Sunrise Town too, were unfounded. Trials of the Seven Three years after the Baelish Prince’s arrival, Perceon received a missive from the Archsepton. They were to meet, privately, in the vault of the Great Sept of the East. Upon his arrival, the knight was met by a grim sight. The Diplomatic One appeared emaciated, his skin a pale grey, even more so than his hair. He explained that he had fallen ill, and that he had been so since the arrival of Aerion Targaryen in the city. Perceon was taken aback. Why had the Sword of the Seven-Who-Are-One kept this fact from the people for so long? His reply was simple. It would not do to appear weak. Brushing over his reasoning, the Archsepton explained that he wished for Perceon to undertake the Wanderer’s Divination. When the Seven’s Shield quickly accepted, the sick man was shocked, having expected him to object, but did not press further. But, the Hightower explained calmly anyway. He had been taken in by the Archsepton, and saved from the stress of ruling, but he had left his responsibilities to his brother and to the Diplomatic One himself for too long. This would be his repentance. And so, upon his emergence from the room, Perceon began to make his preparations, before the Archsepton’s announcement. And, in the seventh moon of 388 AC, the Wanderer’s Divination commenced, with four-hundred faithful declaring their intent to become the next Archsepton. First, he travelled to the Sunrise Town, where a disease had overtaken the furthest district from the city walls. Thanks to his strong constitution, he was able to avoid catching the disease, and many of those he cared for recovered from the sickness within a month. There, he befriended a young Septon, who had entered the Wanderer’s Divination for the purpose of engaging in this trial alone, having once lived in the Sunrise Town. Perceon held great respect for the man, and they became fast friends, with the Septon, whose name was Barristan, pulling out of the trials. Next, Perceon found himself far from Pentos, guarding a caravan of merchants under the banner of House Iranhor on the way to Qohor. On his journey, Perceon was joined by one of his fellow Seven’s Shields, Ser Axell Garner, who was nearly of age with the Hightower, and had befriended him over the last nine years. The Seven smiled upon the caravan, who reached the city with little issue, although many of the priests gave Sers Perceon and Axell grim looks. Mayhaps news of the Guide of the Lost’s disappearance had soured relations with the Pentoshi. Perceon was unaware, but he was glad to be rid of the Black Goat’s city when the merchant captain announced their departure. The morning after, he awoke to the news that Ser Axell, who was a favourite for the position of Archsepton, had pulled out of the trials, pledging to support the Hightower instead. Upon his return, Perceon quickly began the third trial, that of the Crone. Save for the Trial of the Warrior, the trial in the Black District had the highest fatality rate, and many refused to participate, reducing the numbers of potential candidates further. For a full day, the knight sat in the ruins of an inn, meditating on the future. However, as the sun began to fall on the second day, he stood from his seat, and made his way to the Great Sept, preparing to confront the Archsepton. On his arrival, the old man was standing, leaning upon Ser Axell’s shoulder, and nodded in a satisfied fashion. Perceon had passed the test, upon his revelation that the entire thing was preposterous. He was free to begin the Trial of the Warrior, and he revelled in it. Since his training under Lord Grandon Merryweather, the second son of Gregor Hightower had known his prowess in combat. Before the eyes of gods and men, he proved it. Many accused men and women in Pentos found their freedom thanks to the service of Ser Perceon Hightower who, for his aggressive fighting style, picked up the epithet of Perceon the Ferocious. Of all of the trials, the Seven’s Shield excelled in that of the Warrior, beyond all others. The Trial of the Smith was the greatest challenge for the knight, having to combine his loose knowledge of metal-forging from the Citadel with knowledge he picked up on his task. However, with a great amount of work and learning, Perceon forged his breastplate, and prepared for the Grand Captain’s assault. One cut, two cuts, three cuts, all bounced off of the newly-forged steel, earning an approving nod from the commander of the Noble and Puissant Order of the Warrior’s Sons. By passing the first five trials, Perceon had passed the sixth, to simply live, and prepared for the seventh and final trial, that of the Father. However, before his departure, terrible news passed through the city. The Sword of the Seven-Who-Are-One had ascended to the Seven Heavens. His High Holiness was dead. It became more and more important for the trials to end quickly, and so the Hightower rode north, to the Chapterhouse of the Warrior’s Sons in the foothills of Andalos. From there, he began his long journey south, upon his knees. Others joined him, including a steward of the Warrior’s Sons named Albar Lipps, who had spent the majority of his life counting coins before declaring his intent to become the next Archsepton. Albar, however, gave up the journey south halfway, resigning himself to the position of a steward forevermore. Still on his knees, Perceon continued south, determined to fulfill the position that the Diplomatic One wished him to hold. He began to grow weary as he moved, but the sight of the great walls of Pentos inspired hope, and three weeks after his departure from the Chapterhouse, he had returned. Standing weakly before the gate, Perceon hailed a man of the Warrior’s Sons, and declared that he had finished the Father’s Trial, before collapsing over the threshold of the city. For the night, he rested, and awoke abruptly in the morning, at the Grand Chapterhouse, May-The-Warrior-Guide-Us-In-All-Times-And-May-The-Heathens-Perish-Before-His-Might. Quickly, he made his way down the stairs from his quarters, to be welcomed by his six fellow knights of the Seven’s Shields, bearing the holy robes and circlet of the Archsepton. He had done it. Within the day, he was crowned, as the only man to succeed in all seven trials, as Archsepton of Pentos. For the second time in his life, the man was anointed with holy oils, by the Grand Captain of the Warrior’s Sons. But the last time, it was Perceon Hightower who received this ceremony, becoming Ser Perceon Hightower. Now, however, it was Ser Perceon who knelt, and when he rose, he had thrown off his name. Now, he was His High Holiness, the Archsepton, the Sword of the Seven-Who-Are-One, the Grandest High Captain of the Noble and Puissant Order of the Warrior’s Sons, the Poorest Fellow. The Ferocious One. That nickname caught on quickly, for his skill in combat was nigh unparalleled, and as the youngest man to ever hold the position, he provided a youthful fire that had not been seen in an Archsepton. For nearly a year, he has sat in the Great Sept of the East, fulfilling the duties that his predecessor left behind, but not much else. He gave a fond farewell to Tristan Baelish and Lysa Lannister upon their departure, but it was improper to show his emotions. When the letter from Braavos came, inviting him to ordain the funeral of Aerion Targaryen, he courteously accepted, but he wished to write his fury, his sorrow at the honourable prince’s death. And yet, he could not. It was foolish to. But it was a foolish decision that had put the man who was once Perceon Hightower in this position. One foolish letter. Recent Events After the funeral of Aerion Targaryen, His High Holiness engaged in diplomatic talks with Prince Viserion Targaryen, now heir to Braavos. Whilst Viserion initially proposed the vassalisation of Pentos, the two eventually agreed on an alliance between the two cities, primarily against the Three Daughters of Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh. In the Fifth Moon of 390 AC, the City of Stars was besieged by a combined army of the Triarchy and the Empire of Volantis. Initially confident, the Archsepton intended to hold out against the enemy, sending his fleet to Braavos to gain help. However, as the fleet was sent off-course in a storm, and it became evident help was not arriving, the Archsepton's close advisers grew desperate. Theodan Hightower wished to surrender to the Volantenes, and attempted to arrest the Archsepton when he refused this plan. However, four of Theodan's men turned to the Archsepton's side, and the Lord of Warrior's Rest was arrested with no casualties. In the Seventh Moon of 390 AC, the final month of the siege, the Ferocious One challenged the Archon of the Three Daughters to a duel, but was refused swiftly. Due to this, he instead sallied forth, charging a weakened enemy in a last-ditch attempt. In the battle, the Archsepton, six of his Seven's Shields, and the Grand Captain of the Warrior's Sons fell, leaving only Ser Willem Hightower to survive. Family Tree * Lord Gregor Hightower - Father - b. ___ AC, d. 383 AC * Lady Alicent Hightower nee Vyrwel - Mother - b. ___ AC ** Ser Uthor Hightower - Brother - b. 358 AC, d. 383 AC ** The Ferocious One (formerly Perceon Hightower) - b. 360 AC ** Lord Theodan Hightower - Brother - b. 362 AC * Ser Arthur Hightower - Uncle - b. ___ AC ** Ser Arthur’s children * Ser Oswell Hightower - Uncle - b. ___ AC ** Ser Oswell’s children Court and Household Seven's Shields * Ser Axell Garner - Archetype: Tourney Knight * Ser Willem Hightower - PC played by /u/Deathborne_3 * Ser Danwell Templeton * Ser Addam Middlebury * Ser Horas Beesbury * Ser Joseth Lychester * Ser Marston Bywater Captains of the Warrior's Sons Grand Captain * Grand Captain of the Noble and Puissant Order of the Warrior's Sons: Ser Garth Sunglass - PC played by /u/IronbornKungFu * Grand Captain of the Waves: Ser Josua Inchfield - Archetype: Ship Captain Chapterhouse Captains * Captain of the May-The-Crone-Illuminate-Our-Paths Chapterhouse: Ser Joffrey Goodbrook - Archetype: Cavalry General * Captain of the May-The-Father-Guide Chapterhouse: * Captain of the The-Meek-Shall-Thrive-The-Pious-Shall-Inherit Chapterhouse: * Captain of the Andalos Chapterhouse: * Captain-in-Exile of the Anlos Chapterhouse: Other Archetyped NPCS * Septon Barristan - Septon - b. 370 AC - Archetype: Zealot * Albar Lipps - Steward - b. 349 AC - Archetype: Trader * Tommard - Poor Fellow - b. 364 AC - Archetype: Warrior (Blunt Weapons) Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Pentos Category:House Hightower Category:Essos Category:Westerosi